


Hermione Granger and those ten wonderful kisses.

by Losingcontrol92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losingcontrol92/pseuds/Losingcontrol92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the ten kisses shared by Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

_“It wasn't that long, and it certainly wasn't the kind of kiss you see in movies these days, but it was wonderful in its own way, and all I can remember about the moment is that when our lips touched, I knew the memory would last forever.” – Nicholas Sparks._

 

* * *

 

She remembers their first kiss as clumsy and chaste and exactly how a first kiss should be.

 

He had noticed her immediately, but then again so had almost every other attendee of the Yule Ball. She was almost unrecognisable, although the prim and studious prefect was most definitely still lurking. Her untameable hair had somehow been transformed, gone was the long bushy next and in its place was a sleek updo knotted at the back of her head. Her porcelain skin glowed against the periwinkle-blue material of her flattering robes and the way in which she held herself had altered. There was an air about her, she smiled – albeit nervously – and her face shone, her eyes glittered with anticipation and her noticeably shorter teeth nibbled at her lightly glossed lips. He had watched as she placed her delicate hand on her companion’s arm and gracefully passed him by.

His eyes sought her out throughout the ball. Although he made an effort to ensure Angelina’s night was what could only be described as perfect, he could not resist the casual glances at the periwinkle clad prefect. He observed her breezy chatter with Viktor Krum over dinner service, finding it hard to focus on the eating of his own pork chops uncharacteristically. He had scrutinised the pair as Krum grasped at her waist and as she in turn nestled her hand to rest within his before commencing the champions dance. His eyes had followed the trail along the ballroom floor led by Krum before he too joined the many others who had crept on the dance floor alongside Angelina.

He had also watched his lanky brother glaring at elegant bookworm as she glided across the dance floor. He had watched their encounter manifest as she reached Ron’s table unaccompanied and flushed from dancing. He had noticed the sudden and visible change in her expression, the excitement in her eyes replaced by a glistening glow of disappointment and the sparkling smile tugged into an angry frown. She was angry. She was upset. Now he was angry – angry at his git of a brother who had managed to tarnish her night. His eyes tracked her exit and she quickly became lost amongst the dancing crowd.

He tried to bring his focus back to the girl in front of him and attempted to mirror her flamboyant moves with a cheeky grin. However, the grin would not quite reach his eyes, his thoughts continuously drawn back to the girl in the periwinkle robes. His decision was made; he quickly excused himself and followed the insistent pull.

He manoeuvred his way through the moving crowd, passing by the table by which his brother and the-boy-who-lived sat with a scowl, before reaching the exit at the back of the great hall. He greeted Nearly Headless Nick who questioned his early exit from the ball and continued on his way. A quick glance down the left hand corridor revealed Cormac McLaggen with a witch pressed up against the wall before he finally arrived at one of the furthest corridors leading away from the great hall to find her. There she sat, the sole occupant of the bare hallway, her strappy silver heels lay forgotten beside her as she wiped at the tears with the back of her hand, unaware of his presence.

“You know, I never thought Krum would be that bad of a dancer” he spoke the first words that came to him.

She was slightly startled and began wiping at her tears furiously “Fred, I’m really not in the mood to talk to anyone redheaded and with the name Weasley right now” she mumbled.

“Not many witches are left unaffected by my charms, and seeing as George was lucky enough to be blessed with a similar charisma, I’m gonna go ahead and blame Ron for this one” he stated as he slides his back down the wall to sit beside her.

She glances over to peer at him “you saw” she noted.

He hesitates slightly before admitting “well, yeah” with a flash of a smile.

“He’s a git, and absolute bloody git” she exclaimed furiously fumbling with an errant strand of hair fallen from the knotted updo “sorry Fred, I know he’s your bro-“

“I couldn’t agree with you more” he cut her off smiling.

They fell into an amicable silence before she whispered “I just wanted one night” with glistening eyes.

“A night for what?” he questioned.

“I don’t know…its stupid – you’ll probably laugh” she shook her head “it doesn’t matter” she muttered, reaching for her shoes in an attempt to leave.

“No c’mon now Granger, indulge me” he urged with a wink, “I solemnly swear that I, Fred Weasley, prankster extraordinaire will not laugh” he declared with a hand on his heart.

She smiled softly, sitting herself back in her earlier position “just…a night. No responsibilities. No pressure. No rules to uphold…”

He made a show of being shocked “who are you and what have you done with our prefect?”

She glared at him, her brows furrowed “See?!” she exclaimed angrily “this is what I mean. That’s all I am to anyone, that’s all I’ll ever be - some prim and proper prefect who follows and issues all the rules. A goody two shoes.”

He remained silent, his focus completely set on the angry and hurt girl sat beside him.

“I just wanted one night as Hermione Granger, a regular student. I wanted a few dances; enjoy myself in the company of someone other than Ron or Harry. I love them… I do, but…” she sighed softly before brushing a tear away “you should get back to Angelina” she pointed out, glimpsing up at him.

“Don’t worry ‘bout her – Lee will take care of her – you’ve got me all to yourself Granger” he replied with a cheeky wink “I can’t leave a damsel in distress stranded in hallway, especially one looking as lovely as you” he announced dramatically before lifting himself off of the ground and dusting away the remnants of the hallway floor. He offered a singular hand to her, “May I have this dance?”

She waved him off “I’m fine Fred”, with an attempt to brush away his hand he quickly grasped her own.

“I tried being a gentleman” he pointed out “but if you insist on being difficult…” he trailed off before yanking her up on her feet.

She stumbled into him slightly before straightening. He confidently placed his hand on her waist, a move of Krum’s he had earlier scrutinised, before gently wrapping his hand around her smaller one. She danced stiffly at first but allowed herself the enjoyment of relinquishing control and allowing him to gently rock them back and forth to the soft harmonic melody escaping the confines of the great hall.

He towered over her as she danced barefoot, but the thought is fleeting. This is what she wanted. _Finally._ She sighed in comfort and leant into him slightly.

“Better without the shoes?” he questioned quietly, his breath warm on her ear.

“Much” she confessed “they’re very nice but…” she trailed off.

He nodded in understanding and resumed their gentle swaying.

He inhaled softly and was surrounded by her comforting scent. He noted the scent of vanilla with a hint of muskiness that reminded him of parchment and old books. He smiled to himself, he should have known.

They shuffled closer to one another and her head came to rest against his chest as his chin nestled itself above her head. He unconsciously reached for the clip holding her hair in place and she pulled back inquiringly.

“D’you mind? The blasted thing keeps scratching at me!” he asked.

She laughed lightly with a slight nod of her head indicating that it was okay. He gently tugged at the clip before her air cascaded to settle in sleek yet messy curls “There’s my bookworm” he declared with a grin and she hit at his arm playfully.

He pulled her back into him but allowed both his hands to rest at her waist and she in turn clasped her hands to rest at the back of his next, her soft fingers gently brushing at the hairs at the nape of his neck.

They both let out a sigh of contentment.

They lost track of the seconds and minutes passed between them as each melodic song seamlessly seeped into the next. Their gentle swaying kept both their minds and bodies occupied, each concentrating on the other. They’re both surprised at how natural it was, to be in each other’s silent presence. No words muttered – just the fluid motion of two bodies as one.

But the sway was broken by the sound of students exiting the great hall, an indication that the night was drawing to a close. Hermione’s hands unwillingly fell from his neck and his hands relinquished their grip on her waist.

They both smiled softly at one another. She stepped back slightly but before she could turn to collect her shoes he had stepped forward not wanting the moment to fade. His hand reached out to graze against the porcelain skin of her jaw. Her eyes fluttered closed in the seconds of anticipation and before her next breath she felt his against her. It is then that his finally brushed his lips against her. Her hands leant against his chest as their noses clumsily bumped against one another’s and she felt his smile against hers.

The chaste kiss lasted merely seconds but the moment lingered. He faintly heard the whimper as his lips left hers and he couldn’t help but allow the swell of pride at extracting those sounds from her. Her hands left his chest and he noticed her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes “Thanks for the dance Granger” he whispered mischievously and she smiled in reply.

He leant down to collect her shoes and passed them over to her, of which she accepted. “Thank you Fred” she spoke of the much deeper meaning than the simple handing over of shoes. He nodded in understanding before stepping back and making his way down the bare hallway and making his way back to great hall, knowing that she would be walking in the opposite direction back to the common room.

“Fred?” she called out and he turned to face her with a questioning expression “I…uh… goodnight” she sputtered nervously.

He chucked to himself before he too replied “Goodnight Granger”.

 

  

* * *

_A/N: This is my first post here so please let me know what you think.  
_

 

 

 


	2. Second Kiss

_“The first kiss is the passionate one; it’s the one filled by desire and attraction and all that. But the second one is rational; you get time to think about it, worry and over analyze. Most women prefer that first kiss, but I’m partial to the second one because it’s about something more” – Dawson’s Creek._

 

* * *

 

She remembers their second kiss as slow, worrying and analytical.

 

She had nestled herself comfortably in front of the Gryffindor common room’s toasty fire. She fidgeted with the tassel of the plaid blanket in which she was cocooned with one hand, whilst the other held her copy of Defensive Magical Theory on her lap. Every other Gryffindor student had long retired to bed but she had opted for a late night revision session.

It wasn’t an isolated occurrence, she often found herself alone in the common room until the early hours as she studied the sentences of the old worn pages with blurred eyes. It was a comfort blanket to her – her knowledge. To every question there was an answer and there was an unrelenting yearning within her to discover those answers.

Of course, most students didn’t understand the hunger for knowledge she possessed, some mistaking it for the desire to be the best, to be the one to outdo her peers. She couldn’t lie, sometimes being the only student with her hand in the air of whom her professors would call upon felt good, for those few seconds she felt a sense of approval – a sense of acceptance into the wizarding community. However, being the only one raising her hand in reply consistently reminded her of the isolation she had felt during the first few months at Hogwarts. Those long months of loneliness, the months in which she longed to return to the comforts of her bedroom and to lose herself amongst her books of fantasy and fairy tales.

Books had been her salvation in those introductory months. She has had hidden herself amongst the tall shelves of the library absorbing the new information and relishing in the solace the place offered her. Of course that had been before the troll incident that consequently landed her a long term friendship with Harry and Ron. That, in turn, had introduced her into a family of friendly faces. Her friendship with the Wealseys had blossomed over the past five years. A solid bond had formed between her and the youngest and female Weasley and her and Ginny had shared many a night filled with breezy and effortless conversation during her summer visits. There had also been a growing friendship with the older Weasley twins in the most recent years spent at the Burrow and Hogwarts. She enjoyed the easy chatter the pair offered and savoured the heated debates in which they fou-.

A loud clattering at the portrait interrupted her reminiscing. She manoeuvred herself within the thick plaid cocoon and shifted her wand hand so that her slender fingers wrapped themselves around the smooth wood.

“Bloody hell Gred!”

A small smile crept onto her rosy lips.

“Watch your Language Forge” another voice chimed in with a perfect impersonation of Mrs. Weasley.

“We can’t afford to lose Gryffindor any more points!”

She smirked uncharacteristically. This was her moment. She gently unravelled the cosy blanket and lifter herself from the comfortable position in which she sat, making her way over to stand at the portrait opening.

“Will you calm down? We-”

“Calm down?!” the second voice exclaimed, both still blissfully unaware of her imminent presence.

“C’mon George, we never get caught.”

She waited for them to begin their climb of the short flight of stairs before she cleared her throat loudly, her hands resting on her hips.

“Sweet merlin” cried George, a hand lifted to his chest dramatically.

“Oh bugger” Fred sighed quietly shaking his head before plastering a smile on his face “Hermione! To what do we owe the pleasure of our lovely prefects company this evening?”

“You can drop the act Fred” she said and his face dropped “What time do you call this?” she whispered furiously. “I hope you haven’t been testing anything else on the first years!”

“They’re willing volunte-”

“We just went out for some-” They both spoke and stopped simultaneously.

“Well?” she questioned further, her face flushed.

“Yeah…well…I’m gonna head to bed…late night, early morning and all that…” George trailed off, hoisting the box in his grasp higher to his chest before making a break for the stairs leading to the boys dormitory.

“George… George” she called after him in vain before turning back to the remaining twin “Honestly?! I should dock Gryffindor five points each.”

A look of horror flashed across Fred’s features “No, no, no!” he begged making quick work of the short flight of stairs and ushering her further into the common room “we can’t lose any more points for Gryffindor” he proclaimed.

“Well perhaps you should stop breaking the rules.”

Fred shot her a slight smirk “you realise who you’re talking to, right?”

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, tapping her foot impatiently.

“Look if we lose another point for Gryffindor Angeline will beat us with her Firebolt!” he explained, placing the cardboard box of which he held onto at his feet.

“Well you shouldn’t break curfew. It’s my duty as prefect to uphold the rules and because of that I must dedu-“

“No!” he half yelled, his rough fingers grasping at the porcelain skin of her bare shoulders “Please? Granger…Hermione? Can’t you turn a blind eye just this once?”

She cautiously glanced down at her shoulders, the burning heat of his fingers, a small reminder that she had only wore a vest top with her pyjamas this evening. “But… but it wouldn’t be the first time Fred, would it?” she reminded him.

Since the Yule Ball Hermione had developed a soft spot for the sweet twin. The compassion and tenderness he had displayed hat evening had allowed her a glimpse of the more serious and sweet side of the red-headed twin. Of course, this had only pushed her to study him further. During the few weeks of her summer break that she had visited the Burrow she had studied him continuously. She had noted the way he’d run his hands through his ginger locks when thinking about something, the way he’d tilt his head when winking and had definitely noticed the way in which he’d tug at his sleeves when caught doing something.

Upon their return to Hogwarts Hermione, with her prefect badge pinned in place, had made it her mission to ensure that the rules were enforced and adhered to regardless of whom she’d be dealing with. For the most part she had stuck by her vow. Every time she had found a student out wandering the halls she had deducted points, for every student found messing with the portraits she had deducted points and for every first year that Fred and George had tested on she had definitely deducted points. But that was before she had found him, alongside his identical twin, hiding amongst the old dusty books in the library on one of her late patrols.

The pair had been huddled over numerous charms books when she had caught them; his eyes had been quickly scanning the faded pages whilst his fingers ran their way through his dishevelled hair. The look of embarrassment that marred their faces at being caught in the library was evident and after a series of unrelenting begging – in which Fred had pulled her in to a soft one armed hug whilst explaining that she, of all people, should understand the need for late night research – she had relented. She had let them off with a whispered warning and a few suggestions on the better charm books to be found in the library. From there on out she had often skipped the library during her nightly patrols, what she didn’t know couldn’t hurt her.

“No you’re right” he replied softly “You need to help me out here Hermione. George was already unhappy about going out tonight and Angelina wasn’t joking about the broom thing and no matter how much she fancies George, she’ll do it!” he urged hurriedly.

 _So Angelina likes George_ , she thought to herself with a small tug at the corner of her mouth pulling upwards.

“Oh fine Fred!” she conceded “But this is the last time, and I mean it! As prefect I must enfor-”

“Yeah, yeah Granger – I know” he cut her off with a smirk, “but thanks, I really do appreciate it” he smiled, leaning down to collect the worn cardboard box.

“But…” she started as he brought himself back to full height, the box in his arms “I have one condition.”

“Well, well” Fred muttered “Our little prefect blackmailing a Weasley twin – that I didn’t see coming” he finished, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

“Show me what’s in the box” she stated her terms simply a slight smirk gracing her lip uncharacteristically.

“Well…uh… you see that’s…that’s classified” he pointed out clearing his throat.

“Well” she sighed, her hands resting lightly on her hips “I guess Professor Mcgonagall would probably show me” she predicted as she wandered back to the settee in front of the fire “you know, after I turn you both in for dawdling around the school after hours” she finished, falling ungracefully back into the comfortable settee.

She knew she had him there and she could almost smell the air of defeat he let out with a deep sigh “fine”.

He made his way to sit next to her, his jumper clad shoulder brushing against the smooth skin of her own as he nestled the box to rest on his jean clad lap. He opened up the makeshift lid and she leant over him to peer inside. She smiled upon seeing the colourful objects that lay in the box, a burst of oranges and yellows nestled themselves in one corner of the box, whilst a selection of wrapped circular items in pink and purple lay in another. There was array of colours to be found in the remainder of the box, a splurge of blues and greens, a flash of red here and there. Even in not knowing what the items were she felt excited by the feast the box held.

He watched as her eyes flickered across the box in his lap, the rainbow of colours reflecting in her eyes. He smiled softly watching as her teeth nibbled at her bottom lift softly.

“What are they?” she asked quietly, glancing up to meet his gaze.

He cleared his throat soundlessly, “They’re our products. At least they’re our prototypes, and before you ask only a few have been tested on the first years” he pointed out on noticing her slight frown.

She wanted to inform him of the dangers of testing these things on the first years, but she found the yearning to learn what the small wonders could do more compelling “What is it they do exactly?” she questioned.

“All sorts of things!” he exclaimed excitedly. He reached in and pulled out a small black item, of which she had missed amongst the array of colour that the box held. “This is our Decoy Detonator” he grinned. She looked at it closely, leaning into his side, smiling at the intricate shaping of the small device. “Here” he said, passing the item in to her smaller hands “just be careful not to drop it”.

She glanced at him cautiously as she held the item.

“We’re thinking that the store could expand out of the simple pranks and what have you” he explained “the shop’s going to have a few different lines, y’know defensive items, a few muggle magic inspired things” he trailed off.

She smiled at his enthusiasm, “this would be defensive then yes?”

He nodded “Throw them to the ground and you have an instant distraction, perfect for a quick getaway.”

“What else do you have?” she queried, her curiosity getting the better of her.

He beamed, it was nice to talk about these things with someone other than George or Lee, to have to explain the items and devices rather than test them.

The minutes passed speedily, unbeknown to the sole occupants of the room. She watched on amused as he spoke enthusiastically and passionately about the contents of the box. She nodded along willingly and eagerly as he spoke of each item, describing the effects animatedly. She was impressed, thoroughly appreciative of the high level of intelligence and persistence needed to create such extraordinary devices and gadgets.

“This one here” he murmured, reaching in for one of the yellow wrapped egg like shape “was inspired by none other than you.”

She reached out for it and upon receiving the item she unwrapped the yellow foil surrounding it to reveal an oddly shaped biscuit, she looked up at him inquisitorially.

“It’s a canary cream” he stated grinning wildly. “After that night…the Yule Ball, it came to my attention that we had not pranked our younger brother in quite a while” she smiled at him with a small shake of her head “and so we got to work on something new. This” he said pointedly “was the result. We knew the bloody git wouldn’t be able to resist a custard cream so we tainted it slightly, after eating it Ron quickly grew a pair of wings and transformed into a lovely yellow canary”.

She chuckled quietly and his grin grew “Thank you” she whispered.

“Believe me it was my pleasure!” he reassured her as their gazes locked. Seconds passed silently but before the stillness became awkward for them he turned his attention back to the box in front of him “and that’s about it” he told her “George has a few of our other lines in the box he was carrying and some of our plans for the shop” he finished.

“You’re serious about this shop aren’t you?” she asked, surprising herself.

“The most serious we’ve been about anything” he acknowledged, placing the box to rest by his side and turning back to face her, his shoulder turned slightly.

“You do know how hard it will be? You need to think about the costs of creating each item and the cost of selling it, the ingredients and where will you find the gold to buy a shop to begin with?” she enquired, creases appearing in her forehead as she pleaded with him to seek reason.

He looked at her wounded, “you don’t think we can do it” he stated “no one thinks we can do it, that we can actually pull this off.” He made an attempt to gather the energy to lift himself off of the settee, gathering the box back into his lap “We’re just the bloody Weasley twins who can’t do anything producti-”

“No!” she objected, cutting him off, her hands flying out to rest on his cold ones atop of the box “That’s not what I’m saying” she promised “I just want to make sure that you’ve thought this through.”

“Believe me Hermione” he reassured, taking comfort in the warmth of her hands covering his “we’ve researched and made the plans. This hasn’t been dreamt up overnight, we’ve wanted to do this since we were eight. We know what we’re doing and we’ve got the gold we need.”

“From where?” she questioned nosily.

He looked down at their touching hands resting upon the rough cardboard box “I can’t tell you” he whispered pained.

She pulled her hands away as her eyes searched his face “It’s not dangerous is it?”

“No! Merlin no” he assured her passionately.

“Then why can’t you tell me?” she pleaded.

He glanced over at her, her eyes begging, her face flushed from the heat of the burning fire.

“I want to, I really do…”

“Then tell me” she whispered.

His eyes wandered around the common room, whilst his head and heart are torn. He knows she can be trusted, that he can rely on her. She had never mentioned the Yule Ball to anyone and she had never turned them in for using the library after hours.

“You have to promise” he relented “and mean it! You can’t tell anybody” he insisted.

“I pinky promise!” she affirmed holding out her clenched fist with her pinky finger held up in solidarity.

He glanced down to examine the hand held out before looking back at her with a confused expression.

“You, you’ve never heard of a pinky promise?” he shook his head in reply and she laughed lightly, “it’s like an unforgivable vow for muggles, the closest you can get anyway. You just lock pinkies…yeah like that” she confirmed as he followed her instructions, their pinkies locked “and then make your promise.”

He continued to stare at her softly, willing her to continue as their locked pinkies lay together now atop of the cardboard box. “Me and mum, we…uh, we would always make a pinky promise when we’d sneak out for sugary treat without dad. We’d sit on this bench outside my favourite sweet shop, and make our little pinky promise not to tell dad” she smiled and laughed to herself “it was silly, it was only a little honeycomb chocolate or a clump of toffee, but dad hates the things - reckons they ruin your teeth” she stopped herself from continuing, realising where she was and with whom she sat. “I have no idea why i just told you all of that” she looked up at him bemused.

He chuckled slightly, “it’s a nice story and we don’t get to hear a lot about your Muggle life anymore.”

“I suppose” she replied with a shrug of her shoulders “not everyone is interested in learning about that part of my life.”

“I am” he murmured almost instantly.

She smiled at him “anyway, on to your mysterious funding” she indicated to their still entwined fingers “I pinky promise that I, Hermione Granger, will not tell a muggle, wizard, witch or ghost how you Frederick Gideon Weasley got your funding” she vowed.

He grinned as she released his pinky, but allowed her hand to remain sitting above the box on his lap.

“Well, it was really generous and we’ve…we’ve promised him anything in the shop, free of charge…” he babbled.

“Who?” she urged him impatiently.

“Harry.”

“Harry? But where did he get…” she trailed off in thought, her eyes wandering around the common room before turning her gaze back to meet Fred’s “his tri-wizard tournament winnings” she mumbled.

He nodded his affirmation, “wouldn’t take no for an answer” he explained.

She turned to face him as he placed the cardboard box back beside him “So this is really happening” she acknowledged. “It going to be amazing Fred” she announced, “of course I can’t condone your use of items in Hogwarts or your testing on the first years.”

He rolled his eyes dramatically “thought I’d finally pulled a compliment out of you there Granger.”

She dropped her head “sorry”, before returning her gaze to his “it will be amazing” she soothed.

“I know” he replied with a wink.

They sat in an amicable silence for a while and they are both reminded of the night of the yule ball. The comfortableness felt in each other’s presence with no words spoken was once again evident. She looked over at the fire, her eyes lost in the blazing embers, lost in thought she wondered how different it would be here without the Weasley twins, without Fred. Whether it be an early exit before their final year or their completion of Hogwarts, there would be a time where Hermione would attend Hogwarts without their attendance. Of course, her duties at prefect would be far less challenging, _but there’s something exciting about finding the pair up to their tricks_ she thought to herself.

She shook her with a smile, before making an attempt to lift herself from the settee “I should head up to bed, and so should you” she pointed out.

He put his hand out to stop her and she rested herself at the edge of the settee “Wait I just…” he shuffled himself forward to mirror her position “thank you” he murmured gently.

She smiled at him in response, trembling slightly as his hand drew nearer to her face to curl an errant strand of her hair behind her ear, his thumb rubbing gently against the silky skin of her cheek. The seconds passed unhurriedly, the milliseconds excruciatingly long as the anxious knot of anticipation formed in the pit of her stomach. She glanced up at him to find his gaze locked upon her lips _. It worrying_ , she thought, how willing she was to allow herself to be caught up in his embrace. She isn’t sure that she wants to kiss him, but is certain that she won’t stop him kissing her. It’s strange - this sudden closeness and willingness to just be with him, but before she can worry any further her lips are captured by his.

The kiss was slow and her thoughts muddled. A series of evaluations and analysis of what the kiss means, to her and to him, cluttered with fleeting considerations of the taste and feel of his supple lips on hers. On instinct, her hand reached out to rest on the rough woolly jumper and she sighed into the kiss contentedly.

He too found himself analysing the tender kiss. Questioning his wanting of the younger prefect, dissecting every small sound made by her, scrutinising the pride he felt in enticing the sounds from her. In his evaluation he found himself yearning to explore the kiss. His lips moved gently, coaxing small movements of her own and she smiled.

It felt like forever, but within seconds his lips pulled away. Her eyes remained closed and the warmth of his breath hitting her face indicated that he remained close to her. She was reluctant to open her eyes, not wanting to face the reality of their strange situation, his thumb suddenly rougher in its movement on her cheek, as if to entice her out of the trance.

“Hermione” he whispered quietly.

She hesitantly opened her eyes to find his eyes on hers with an encouraging expression.

He turned to the box beside him and rifled through for a few seconds before pulling out a small oval shaped object wrapped in a shiny purple foil. He placed it in her hand “try it, it’s a nice break from reading and revision, I promise.”

“It’s not going to turn me into a canary now is it?” she questioned uncertainly.

He smiled, unaffected by her slight accusation, before holding out his pinky and locking it around hers.

“Thank you” she murmured gently, understanding his meaning.

She hesitated slightly, before leaning forward to gently press her lips chastely to his warm cheek. With a subtle smile, she nodded her head in valediction before rolling her eyes at his cheeky wink and lifted herself from the edge of the settee. It was long past her time to retire to bed and she turned to drag herself up the stairs leading to the girls’ dormitories, certain that this was to be a long sleepless night.


	3. Third Kiss

_“Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, Tomorrow I'll miss you.” Paul McCartney_

* * *

 

She remembers their third kiss as a silent confession.

He watched as she smiled and giggled uncharacteristically amongst the female members of the D.A. He held his hand open discreetly beside him and smirked proudly as his twin placed a sickle into his palm unwillingly – “thank you”.

He glanced over to her once more as he half listened to the mumbling and grumbling of his identical brother. Meanwhile his lanky younger brother made his way over to them.

“I let her do that” Ron clarified and his older brothers nodded in agreement, a small smile settling on Fred lips.

His eyes crept back over to see her nestled amongst the group of girls and caught her eye. She smiled softly and he flashed a cheeky grin alongside a sneaky wink to which she blushed.

He had found himself fascinated by the younger prefect these past few months. Their clumsy first kiss at the Yule Ball had left him enthralled and he spent the summer at the Burrow finding reasons to sit or work near her. He had studied her carefully over the summer - noting the small flock of freckles dusting her nose, the way in which she would bite her lip in curiosity and how she would rub her left temple when reading something perplexing.

Of course, on their return to Hogwarts his meticulous study of the young girl had not lessened. Instead, he had found a whole new wealth of characteristics to add to the growing list. The way in which she would brush the quill against her cheek when thinking of something to write, how her hair would slowly grow and expand into an abundance of frizzy curls when stood over a bubbling cauldron and how her foot would often tap in impatience when waiting for one thing or another.

By the time they had kissed in front of the warm spitting fire of the common room his list had matured into a fully-fledged novel. The kiss is what had done it. Their second kiss had been slow and investigative, they had both taken the opportunity to push the boundary and explore this new aspect of their blossoming relationship. That kiss had him – hook line and sinker as our Hermione would say, he smirked to himself.

Since the kiss they had often found themselves sat near one another, neither admitting to themselves that they had sought out to place themselves in one another’s proximity. He had noticed how often she would stay behind in the common room as her peers drifted off to bed and he began to sit with her. Of course, this had begun by him sitting in one of the nearby chairs whilst they both lost themselves in their studies or prank making his case. This had since developed. Now he would place himself on the same settee where they had shared that explorative second kiss and would cover them in one of the spare rainbow coloured blankets his mum had knitted. This new development had now led him to attempt to distract her from her studies to ask her opinion on the shop’s growing plans.

The commotion in the room of requirement slowly diminished as the group gathered around their young leader.

“Well done guys, really well done” Harry applauded uncomfortably in front of his peers, “I guess we’ll meet same time next week” he nodded at them awkwardly. The group quickly dispersed to gather their belongings that lay strewn across the room.

He bid farewell to his identical twin who returned the gesture with a sceptical smirk. He took his time collecting his belongings, wasting time to ensure that the only participants left in the room were him and the prefect. He smiled as the door clicked shut behind Harry who Hermione had sent on his way to Hagrid’s Hut without her. She bent down to collect her books and he admired her petite frame before clearing his throat.

She startled slightly “Oh …Fred! I thought everyone had left” she explained unnecessarily.

“Just heading out now” he began, walking over to where she stood in front of the fireplace “I just wanted to say thanks” he winked.

She frowned, confused by the sentiment “for what?” she asked wearily.

“Earning me a lovely sickle from my ever-so-doubtful twin” he half explained.

“No proble – wait what?” she shook her head.

“My dear old brother didn’t think you’d out-stupefy Ron” he explained, popping a hand into his pocket and withdrawing the sickle “clearly he was wrong” he pointed out.

“You… you bet on me?” she questioned, her nostrils flared.

“I… uh, yeah” he replied cautiously.

“I… I don’t know whether I should be offended or flattered” she asked exasperated.

“Flattered, definitely flattered” he reassured stepping forward nodding his head furiously.

“Such gambling activity…” she began turning away to the remainder of her belongings “should of course be reported to Professor McGonagall” she pointed out, packing the items in the worn satchel resting on her shoulder.

“What? C’mon Hermione! It was just a -” he stopped upon noticing the small smirk settled on her supple lips “You’re joking aren’t you?”

She looked up from beneath her eyelashes with a smile of pure pride.

“I must be starting to rub off on you” he started, picking up her heavy tower of books “first the blackmail, now with your own little jokes – not to mention helping me with pranks”.

“Hey you promised you wouldn’t tell anyone” she shot back quickly “besides I hardly helped, just making sure the products you’ll be selling are safe for public consumption” she clarified.

“And now they are” he nodded in agreement “d’you need to rush off anywhere?” he asked albeit quite timidly for a Weasley twin, indicating to the satchel on her shoulder.

“Ummm, no. Not really, was just going to head to the great hall ready for supper…” she trailed off.

“What d’you say we just hang around in here for a while longer? I have another product I could use a hand with…”

She shrugged her shoulders, nodding softly “sure”.

He pointed over to the newly formed tall desk accompanied by two bar-style stools before placing the tower of books on the floor. She quirked an eyebrow in the direction of the desk.

“I meant to ask for a desk and stools similar to those in potions” he clarified.

She shook her head with a smile before dropping her satchel next to the books and making her way over to settle herself on one of the stools.

He smiled to himself before grabbing his own satchel and bringing it to rest on the desk in front of them. He grasped at the edges of the bag and tipped it upside down allowing a rainbow of colours to be emptied upon the worn wooden desk. “These are our Wildfired Whizz-Bangs” he announced proudly.

“Sounds… explosive” she commented.

“Well, yeah” he agreed, he picked the small rocket shaped items “I was thinking about how you celebrated new years with your mum and dad” he explained “and those firebang things –“

“Fireworks” she corrected.

“Right yeah, fireworks. Well I wanted something similar for our customers to use but it needs to have a prank of some sort with it. I mean Muggleborns wouldn’t really be interested in buying them when they could just go and get them in Muggle London as well.”

She nodded along with his explanation. She relished these small moments where she could see the nuts and bolts turning in his head as he laid out his trail of thought to her. How lost he would become in making sure she understood the reason for the product as well as understanding the product itself.

“So I was thinking and it just hit me! – Never ending firebangs” he declared with pride.

“Fireworks” she repeated.

“Never ending fireworks” he corrected “of course we’ve changed the name – something a bit more Weasley” he winked.

“They sound gre-”

“Ah! But that’s not all!” he cut her off enthusiastically and the smile he wore became infectious and she soon was grinning back “I want them to multiply.”

“Multiply?”

“Yeah – and combine” he nodded.

She picked up one of the much thinner rocket shapes “I understand the multiplying – so that the fireworks keep going – hence the never ending fireworks, correct?”

He nodded vigorously, excited that she understood.

“But combine? I don’t quite follow…”

“Right okay” he lifted himself off of the stool and made his way around to stand in front of the desk.

“Well with the muggle firebangs” she didn’t bother to correct him but rather smiled fondly at the repeated mistake “they’re all different colours, well I want these to be both different colours and shapes. The small thin rocket” he indicated towards the one of which she held “holds the colours, whilst the bigger ones are different shapes – dragons, pigs, otters…So whilst they’re lovely on their own if you let one of each off, I want them to combine. Imagine letting off a pig rocket and a green rocket – both very nice on their own but then I want green pigs flying wherever the two sparks meet.” He finished, looking at Hermione with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

“Right. Okay”

“It’s too much isn’t it?” he said somewhat doubtful.

“It’s an awful lot to try and achieve” she agreed.

“I thought as much, you were kind of my last shot” he relented slightly disappointed reaching out to place the Whizz-Bangs back into the satchel.

She reached out to stop him “what have you tried?” she asked encouragingly.

“Antimony – but then tha-”

“Turned everything dark” she finished for him, turning the small rocket around in her hands.

“Exactly” he agreed, manoeuvring around the desk to sit on the stool “then I gave Foxglove a go…”

“Of course! The colours were probably twice as vivid” she agreed enthusiastically “but then the sha-”

“The shapes were seriously affected. Completely unrecognisable” he intervened.

“I’ve tried Goosegrass, Rue, Lemongrass, Silverweed….” He trailed off dejectedly “the only thing that came close to working was the Rosethorns.”

“Rosethorns?” she questioned.

“Yeah the shapes began to change colour but didn’t quite catch” he clarified.

“Have you thought of trying Moonstone?” she questioned.

“Moonstone? That’s better suited to a love potion isn’t it?” he fired back.

“Yes, of course” she agreed, whilst grabbing the recipe that lay amongst the Whizz-Bangs “but so is Rosethorns. Perhaps that’s exactly what it needs, something that forces two subjects towards one another…” she hinted.

“Like a love potion” he agreed slowly, catching on the thread of thought.

The two began scribbling over the parchment recipe, bickering amongst one another over what the right amount of Moonstone would be. Quarrelling over how the Moonstone would affect the amount needed of every other ingredient. Before long a small cauldron with the necessary ingredients had been produced for them by the room and they found themselves sitting cross-legged around the bubbling cauldron willing for it to work.

Two hours later found the pair in a similar position; however they now began to ladle the potion into the necessary moulds to harden.

“D’you think it’ll work?” he questioned again.

“I see no reason why not” she reasoned carefully placing the last of the filled moulds to cool on the wooden desk.

He lifted himself from the kneeling position to stretch whilst she rested on the edge of the stool “when will you test it?” she pondered, knowing that doing it within term time would be cause for too much attention.

 

“Probably over the next two or three weeks, need to make sure everything in order first” he replied, stretching his long arms above his head.

She looked over at him with a strong glare “you can’t seriously be considering letting these off at Hogwarts?”

“Where else?” he asked mischievously.

“But Umbridge will have you exp-“ she cut herself short and he winced slightly, realising that she had figured it out “That’s what you want isn’t it? You know you won’t be able to come back?” she question gloomily. He was dreading this moment. Of course, he and George and no intention of telling anyone that they were leaving – not even Lee – but he felt he owed her. She needed to know that he was leaving, and why he was leaving.

“We think it’s time we both move on” he explained gently, approaching her slowly.

“Move on?”

“We think we’re ready. Ready to open up the shop” he explained, throwing her a small encouraging smile.

She looked up at him, her eyes glistening “Can’t that wait? I mean it’s only a few more months and -”

“Hermione”

“and it’s your final year. Think about what your moth-”

“Hermione”

“mother will say. What about m-”

“Hermione” he called, his arms reaching out to grasp at her shoulders.

“Sorry” she muttered.

“It’ll be fine. We’ve got everything ready; you’ve made sure all the products are safe and ready to go. It shouldn’t take too long to set shop up once we’re out th-”

“I don’t bloody care about the shop Fred Weasley. The shop will be great; you know I know that” she clarified with a furious glare “but if you’re at the shop – that means you’re not here. I can’t imagine Hogwarts without you” she murmured.

“Hey c’mon. I won’t be here to annoy you as much – heck with us gone Gryffindor might actually win some points rather than lose them all!”

She smiled unwillingly, still upset.

“I know I know” he began dramatically “life will be hard without the one and only Fred Weasley to brighten up your day” he finished with a cheeky wink.

She rolled her eyes with a soft smile watching the dramatics in front of her.

“We’ll be going out with a real bang” he proceeded pointing at the moulds on the desk.

She let out a short chuckle “that was awful” she pointed out.

“I know” he grinned, looking down at her.

He reached out to tuck one the many errant curly strands that clouded her vision and pushed it to rest behind her ear. She looked up beneath her lashes to see a small sprout of mistletoe growing above their heads.

He looked up and cringed before tugging on the mistletoe and pulling it from the roots. Her heart dropped but she attempted to remain composed in front of him. Despite spending many-a-night in each other’s company they had not kissed since that explorative night in front of the fire. She had found herself enthralled by the twin and whereas before she would not stop him from kissing her she now found herself willing him to kiss her.

Her eyes fluttered closed in disappointment. She then felt an arm snake around her waist slowly, gently wrapping itself around her middle before feeling his warm breath hit her right ear. “As a Weasley no one or nothing tells me what to do, especially when or when not to kiss a girl” he pointed out and she could hear the tone of defiance in his voice.

“But…” he began trailing small tender kisses to the length of her jaw as he made his way to face her. Her eyes remained close and he could sense the anticipation reeling off her in waves and he smiled proudly at having the young girl at his mercy. He leant in placing one final kiss to her chin before capturing her lips with his.

They allowed themselves to be consumed by the kiss. Their lips moved alongside another as one, neither fighting for dominance. He relished in the feeling of her soft supple lips against the rough chapped feeling of his own, the harsh contrast both exciting and comforting.

Her delicate fingers grasped harshly at his woollen school jumper pulling him closer whilst the arm lopped around her waist lifted her off the stool slightly. Both individuals completely overwhelmed by the need to prolong this one moment, for neither wanted to admit that this would probably be the last of their ‘moments’ for a while now. Neither wanted to confess that the absence of one another’s presence was not something they looked forward to over the coming months. This was their confession - their “I’ll miss you”s.

Although the moment felt everlasting the second was over too quickly for either of them to be satisfied. He stood nestled between her knees and she wrapped both arms around his waist whilst he peppered light kisses to her forehead and hair. He would have continued, pushed for more of her sweet taste but he knew better. This was a slow unfamiliar adventure for both of them. So he lay one final kiss to her hair and rested his head above hers, inhaling her vanilla clad scent.

“We shdfi ngo soongf” she mumbled incoherently into his jumper.

He stood back slightly looking down at her inquisitively.

“We should go soon” she mentioned “just in case someone else needs the room.”

“Yeah, you’re right – you’re always right” he smirked and she gently swatted at his arm.

“I know” she shrugged, heading over to pick up her satchel and books.

He grinned after her, “reckon these moulds will be okay in here?”

“Yeah just put them over in the corner, behind the mirror – they should only appear to us anyway – this is our room right now not the D.As” she clarified.

“Oooh our room? Does this mean we get to meet up for secret rendezvous?” He questioned mischievously.

“What? Of course not. I merely meant that your items would be saf-”

“It was a joke Hermione” he deadpanned reaching for the tower of books she now held before making his way over to the door “c’mon, or all the good food will be gone.”

“You Weasleys and you’re food” she grumbled trailing behind.

And just like that they were back to being Fred and Hermione. The prankster and the prefect.


	4. Fourth Kiss

_“The mouth is made for communication, and nothing is more articulate than a kiss” – Jarod Kintz, It Occurred to Me._

* * *

 

She stepped aside as a young boy was ushered out of the noisy store by his seemingly disapproving mother. Hermione shook her head and smirked uncharacteristically to herself. She had told Fred that there were sure to be many parents who would be unwilling to buy their children Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' products. However he had a quick rebuttal, pointing out that there would always be the mail orders for those poor unfortunate and deprived children.

She stepped back in line with her friends and followed them into the shop. Upon entering she couldn't help but smile as the overwhelming and welcoming sense of fun and excitement encompassed her. She stepped further into the store, listening to the animated chatter that surrounded her, catching a few 'ooh's and 'ahhh's as she scanned the large vibrant shop floor. The layout, whilst seemingly chaotic only added to the stimulating ambience of the room. There were aisles stacked high with familiar items as well as a varied range of new and unfamiliar products. She glanced up to see a range of flying products soaring above the crowd's heads. She chuckled slightly on noticing the wretched chanting Umbridge lookalike wheeling itself along the tightrope amongst the hovering array of products.

She noticed that her friends had dispersed, each drawn by particular items across the shop floor. She saw Ginny head down an aisle hued with a range of pinks and purples. She rolled her eyes the obvious choice of colours for the section entitled 'WonderWitch'. Yet, she still found herself enthralled by the array of items around her. Her fingers lightly trailed along the white shelving as she examined the range. Young witches scanned the aisle alongside her, attempting to hide their purchase of 'Ten Second Pimple Vanisher' or 'Everlasting Eyelashes'. She caught a glimpse of Ginny's blazing red hair next to what looked like a glowing pink fountain, fighting her way through the young witches she reached her younger friend. She carefully picked up the small love heart shaped bottle to scrutinise before being confronted by two very brightly dressed identical individuals.

"Hello ladies" they greeted in unison.

Hermione looked up and watched as Fred's eyes flickered down to the product she held, he raised his eyebrows "Love potions?" he aimed the question at both the younger prefect and his younger sister. "They really do work you know" he noted.

She looked down and placed the bottle back in its rightful place. She glanced up from beneath her lashes and watched Fred as both he and his twin investigated the very true rumour that Ginny Weasley was currently dating none other than Dean Thomas.

She had to admit that new role suited him. His fluorescent magenta robe clashed ever so perfectly with his darker shade of orange hair. His eyes were exhilarating, sparkling with excitement and mischief and she noticed his stance of understandable pride. She had missed him over the previous months – although she wouldn't want that to be publicly known. She had seen very little of the older prankster since his and his twin's explosive departure from Hogwarts. She had seen him in passing following Sirius' demise; of course both of them were reasonably distracted by other matters. She was surprised to find his new owl perched outside her window one day early in the summer. She had read over the note informing her of the shop's on-going development and their plans to move out numerous times before replying. She hadn't received another letter from him, and although she hadn't expected one she found herself slightly disappointed. Of course, by the time she had made it to the Burrow to spend the remainder of her summer with her friends both he and George had already moved into the flat above their shop in Diagon Alley and was working night and day to ensure its imperfect perfection before its opening day.

She shook herself out of her muddled thoughts and examination and looked up at the pair leaning over the banister of the staircase.

"Bloody hell Hermione, what happened to your eye?" he asked suddenly.

Of course! One of the reasons she was hoping to bump into either twin on their visit today. She winced slightly as she trailed her fingers over her black eye "Your punching telescope" she replied accusingly.

He mimicked her wince "Oh, blimey, I forgot about those!" he admitted, descending the remainder of the stairs "Here..." he said grasping at her cold hands "I've got some stuff in the back" he explained pulling her gently through the aisles of the busy store.

She followed carefully as he manoeuvred through the colourful aisles completely focused on the feeling of his rough long fingers clasped around her soft delicate hand. He stopped suddenly and she felt herself being pulled into a dark room. His hand left hers before the room was flooded with light. He made his way over to one of the two cluttered desks that stood to the left of the room and began rifling through the drawers. She peered around the room, the walls were lined with stacked cardboard boxes and she noticed the bubbling cauldrons on the right side of the room being continuously stirred by a charm. Curious, she headed in the direction of the simmering cauldrons. Peering into the first one she instantly recognised the oozing black liquid as that of which would be later cooled and hardened before being ground into the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

Before reaching the second cauldron she heard a "A-ha!" from behind her.

She rolled her eyes before turning to face him.

"Here we go" he said throwing the small tin in the air before successfully catching it again. She made her way over to him and he passed the small metal tin over to her "Just dab it on, that bruise will be gone within the hour" he explained.

She opened the tin, placing the lid on the cluttered desk, and scrutinised the white ointment carefully "It is safe, isn't it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked, unoffended "Course it is!" he reached for her free hand, locking his pinky finger with hers "Promise".

She smiled softly, delighted that he remembered the muggle promise "Do you have a mirror?"

His smile faltered "Uh, no" he admitted "Here" he took the small tin from her "Look up."

She hesitated for a moment before listening and lifting her head, her gaze firmly fixed on his face as he began gently applying the ointment to her bruised eye. She watched as his features contracted as though he too was pained by the process.

His gaze flickered to meet hers as his fingers stilled, resting on her cheek "There, perfect" he whispered. They continued to gaze at one another, the moment seeming to last for hours as both were enthralled by the other. There was a sudden burst of young children's laughter from outside the door. Their fixed gaze broke and he stepped back and allowing his hand to fall from her face. He turned back to the desk, fixing the lid back to the tin of paste clearing his throat.

"So…may I ask what our precious little prefect was doing in our bedroom, rifling through our boxes?" he probed and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well…I…I" she stumbled.

"Yes?" he pushed, turning back to face her leaning against the aged desk.

"I was just curious" she mumbled.

"Curious? Wanted a nose around in my underwear drawer did you?" he asked amusedly.

"What! No, of course not" she proclaimed.

"You know curiosity killed the rat" he pointed out unaware.

"Cat" she corrected.

"Crookshanks went in the room too?" he questioned indignant.

"No! Its curiosity killed the cat, not the rat" she corrected again, shaking her head.

"Right" he acknowledged, "You know I would have just shown you my underwear Hermione, you just need ask" he admitted with a wink.

She leant forward hitting at his arm before sitting upon the desk beside him, "I never want to see your underwear Fred Weasley."

"We'll see" he threatened, nudging her shoulder.

She shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"So what were you curious about prefect Granger?" he asked, unwilling to let it go.

"Just wondering if you had left any products behind and unfortunately for me – you had" she deadpanned indicating to her face.

"Yeah, sorry about that" he apologised genuinely.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have gone into your room" she admitted.

"Not my room anymore" he pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess not" she mused beginning to play with the frayed end of her cardigan sleeve "How are you finding living away from home?"

"It's good yeah. A bit strange having my own room after all these years, between our room at Hogwarts and sharing with George in the Burrow it's kind of… quiet I guess." He thought out loud, turning to face her.

She nodded in understanding. "It'll be…different…at Hogwarts without you" she pointed out.

"Yeah the first years might make it through the year without a trip to the hospital wing" he quipped.

She laughed lightly, "Yeah there's that, but it's not quite what I meant" she admitted, jumping down from the desk and making her way over closer to the door.

"So what did you mean Granger?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes at his obvious amusement, "Don't make me say it Weasley" she deadpanned.

"Say what?" he questioned dramatically, "You mean, Hermione Granger might actually miss a Weasley twin?"

She sighed amusedly, "Well of course, George has always been such a credit to Gryffindor" she stated tactfully.

He smiled before realising what was said, he looked at her affronted "George? GEORGE?" he repeated dramatically. He approached her slowly his hands outwards "You're going to miss George?" he questioned to which she nodded cautiously "Is that your final answer?" he checked as he stalked closer.

"Yes" she replied softly.

He stepped over to her quickly, before grasping at her sides and starting to tickle her. He smiled proudly at the loud laughter that escaped her mouth. "Who are you going to miss most Granger? Hmm?"

"Geo-George" she replied amongst her squeals of laughter.

He smirked and continued his relentless torture, "Who?"

"You" she muttered as she laughed.

"Who?" he asked raising his voice slightly continuing to clutch at her sides.

"You" she said a little louder.

"I'm sorry I must be a little hard of hearing" he pointed out.

"You, Fred Weasley, I'm going to miss you" she voiced.

He relented on hearing the admission and placed his hands to rest on her sides. She rested her forehead against the soft cotton of his magenta robes catching her breath and his left hand found its way to nestle gently at the base of her neck, his thumb gently rubbing the soft supple skin.

He leaned down slightly so that his lips rested against her ear "I'm going to miss you too" he whispered.

He placed a kiss to her ear and she lifted her head slightly to face him peeking beneath her lashes. His lifted his hand to gently caress the slowly vanishing bruise, "Promise you'll be careful this year?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm always careful" she replied.

He raised an eyebrow in silence. She sighed dejectedly before stepping back ever so slightly to offer her pinky finger. He smiled in understanding before locking his pinky with hers, before using their now clasped hands to pull her gently towards him before ducking his head to grace his lips with a kiss.

His intent was for the kiss to be soft and sweet, but as her delicate fingers grasped at the base of his neck the need to be nearer to her grew and the hunger to feel her closer to him intensified.

He gently moved them until his hand felt the wall behind her, his lips left hers and his intense gaze looked over her flushed face her eyes remaining closed. He smiled smugly before peppering soft kisses across her forehead, noticing the small smile grace her lips. It was confirmation enough for him and his hands reached for her pert bottom and lifted her off the ground to lean fully against the wall. Her eyes swiftly opened in surprise but she didn't voice any objection, he took it as approval and continued the soft peppering of kisses leading from her forehead to her dainty nose before placing a long kiss to her lips.

His confidence swelled as she pressed her body closer to his and the kiss quickly became heated. With his newly found confidence he gently pushed at her lips with his tongue seeking admission.

Their lips voiced months' worth of unspoken words between them, offering words of greeting and what they both recognised as words of temporary goodbye. Neither wanted to let go, both at war with the need for rest but much sooner than wanted they both surrendered, allowing one another to catch their breaths as he gently lowered her back to her feet.

"I should..um…we should…" she breathed her eyes resting downwards.

"Yeah" he agreed, untangling his fingers from her nest of bushy ringlets with a smirk.

She stepped forward as he stepped back and quickly raked her fingers through her unruly hair attempting to hide her burning blush.

He patted his robes down roughly before grabbing her hand lightly "C'mon Granger."

He lead her out of the door before dropping her hand. She continued her earlier inspection of the shop floor, smiling softly as she recognised some of the items that they passed by in silence.

"What do you think of the place?" he questioned, worried that she would sense the tone of nervousness in his voice.

"It's amazing Fred" she approved "You and George should be so proud, I always knew you could do it" she admitted.

She stopped as she recognised the familiar shiny purple wrapping of the Patented Daydream Charms "Extraordinary magic" she declared.

He stopped just as she had and face her slightly, "Thank you" he muttered quietly not expecting to appreciate and need her approval as much as he did.

"Umm excuse me?" a young voice sounded from behind him.

Fred turned to examine the young girl who stood quietly before him "How can I help you my dear sweet witch?"

"I was just wondering where the Skiving Snackboxes were?" she enquired.

"Oh great choice" he approved overdramatically, shooting a wink in Hermione's direction. He indicated to the correct aisle and Hermione nodded in understanding "Of course, go ahead. I just need to pick something up before heading out to find Ginny."

"Hermione Granger, buying a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product!" he proclaimed a hand theatrically placed to his heart "Come young witch, before I faint in surprise" he cried, dragging the young girl behind him to find the correct aisle.

A few minutes later he noticed her approaching the register awaiting her turn to pay for her purchases "Oi Verity, don't accept a single sickle from that witch" he cried indicating to a blushing Hermione. Verity nodded in understanding, before putting Hermione's items into a bright orange WWW bag and passing them back to her. He watched as she shook her head in either embarrassment or disbelief before turning and heading to the door that would lead her back to her friends who were waiting outside.

He excused himself, leaving the young girl to continue to peruse the range of Skiving Snackboxes. He caught a glimpse of Hermione's wild hair nearing the door and quickly caught her arm pulling her into a nearby aisle. She looked at him questioningly as he looked around to make sure they were alone.

"I was just…uh…wondering, maybe I could write? You know, just to see how your managing Hogwarts without me?" he asked seemingly nervous.

Hermione smiled sweetly, unused to a nervous Weasley twin "That'd be lovely" she agreed before leaning forward to place a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Bloody brilliant" he acknowledged with a wink.

She rolled her eyes before making her way back out of the store with Fred following slowly behind her. She offered a small wave to him before heading out the door. Fred quickly made his way to the nearby store window.

"Bloody hell Hermione, I thought Fred had kidnapped you" he heard his younger brother Ron exclaim.

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald, your chaotic and unorganised brother had managed to misplace the paste" she explained quickly "Honestly" he heard her mutter before smiling to himself and heading back to help George restock.

 

 

* * *

_A/N:_ _please let me know what you think, I use the comments for constructive purposes so please let me know if your enjoying!_


	5. The Fifth Kiss

**Chapter Five: The Fifth Kiss**

_“He pauses for only a fraction of a second. Then he leans forward and presses his lips to mine, and the whole world powers off, the moon and the rain and the sky and the streets, and it’s just the two of us in the dark, alive, alive, alive.”_

_― Lauren Oliver, Before I Fall_

 

The evening had dawned early following the funeral of Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and whilst many had retired to the Great Hall for refreshments and small talk, Hermione found herself alone in the Astronomy Tower. The evening chill swarmed around her but she felt unwilling to head back in. She stood silently at the railing, her fingers lightly glided across the cool smooth metal drawing aimless patterns. Her eyes scanned the almost tranquil scene before her, the waters seemingly still and the trees unmoved by the efforts of the nightfall’s breeze.

The silence was crushing, Hermione was sure she had never heard the castle so eerily quiet. Gone was the chatter and laughter of students only to be replaced by an unnerving silence. She longed for the familiar hustle and bustle, for any form of normality to fill the current void but she was smart enough to know that normality had probably left them for a while now. Things were sure to change in more ways than one. She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve, cursing herself for allowing herself to become absorbed in her wandering thoughts.

She snuggled further into the material of her cloak in attempt to shield the evening chill and leant forward to lean onto the railing. She peered down, taking a deep breath she took in the steep drop. For the first time in her life she felt defenceless. Intellect, books – not even magic - could replace the gaping hole left by her headmaster.

She was dragged from her thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps. Instinct took over as her fingers wound themselves around her wand, drawing it out in front of her.

She sighed in relief on recognising the mop of red hair.

“It’s just me” Fred smiled softly on reaching the final step.

She returned the gentle smile popping her wand back inside her cloak “sorry, all this…” she shrugged her shoulders “has me a little on edge.”

He nodded in understanding, making his way over to stand where she had previously stood looking out onto the grounds.

“Always thought this place would be safe y’know?” he commented quietly.

Hermione dropped her head and went over to stand beside him “Me too” she agreed “this place has been my second home for so long, you should always feel safe in your home.”

He mumbled in agreement,

“I don’t-“

“I won’t –“

“You first!”

“You first!”

They both smirked at one another.

“I know what you were going to say” Fred pointed out.

“Oh yeah? What’s that Mr. Know it all?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You won’t be returning next year.”

She turned her face away from his to look back at the darkening grounds before her “I… It’s not going to be safe.”

“I don’t think many places can be considered safe now love” he pointed out.

“I know” she murmured in agreement “but here we’re stuck. We need to be out there doing –“

“Doing what?” he cut her off his eyes boring in to the side of her face.

“Doing something. I don’t know. For the first time since I’ve been here, I don’t know…” she trailed off, turning to face him “but I know we can’t do it here at Hogwarts.”

“But it isn’t safe” he argued.

“You just told me that nowhere is safe” she chuckled although there was no humour to her statement.

“Yeah I know.”

She shook her head, “you’re not making any sense.”

He sighed stretching his arms forward to lean on the railing “I know, I just… I don’t know how… I…” he stopped his rambling on feeling her gentle stroking of his back in comfort.

He took a deep breath, “there’s only one thing I remember about the first time You-Know-Who kicked up a fuss. We couldn’t have been very old and we had no idea what was going on in our world. We were just having dinner, a normal Weasley dinner, when this white lynx floated into the room. I didn’t even hear what it said but the look on Mum’s face” he paused.

She leaned forward to rest beside him, intertwining his fingers with hers.

“I’ll never forget that look…” he continued “she just looked so pained. She starts whispering things to Bill and his face changes. Then there was this crack of apparition. Mum gave us all a kiss to the head and piled us into the broom closet locking it with some spell. I didn’t understand. I remember all five of us cramped in this bloody broom closet just looking at one another. There were more cracks and then there was yelling and screaming and Bill and Charlie just looked at one another and tried to distract us. I just remember this feeling in the pit of my stomach, this swirling that wouldn’t stop. Mum came and got us eventually, it’s the only time I’ve really ever seen her without a proper smile. So me and George looked at one another and started to crack jokes until we finally had the whole family laughing.”

“You’ve always been good at that” she commented “bringing light even when it’s dark.”

He smiled softly, “We try.”

“Do you think it’s going to end up like that again?” she queried him.

He played with her fingers nonchalantly “seems that way, I overheard dad talking with Kingsley before the funeral. They need to hold a meeting to plan the next step, now that Sirius and Dumbledore’s gone.”

“I can’t imagine how your mum must be feeling” she commented “thinking she may have to go through it all again.”

“She’s strong” he assured her “that’s where we get it from.”

They stood in comfortable silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Fred continued to gently stroke the back of her hand with his thumb comfortingly. She considered what he had told her, she was sure not many of his friends had been told that story. She felt privileged, trusted. She hadn’t spoken so honestly with someone since Sirius passed. Whilst Ron had found himself occupied with Lavender and quidditch she had found herself left with a very quiet Harry. Not that that had bothered her of course, she knew he needed time. Of course she had written Fred too. It had become a regular occurrence between the pair and she had found herself writing more frequently by the end of the school year. She knew not much could be discussed concerning The Order and so she had thoroughly enjoyed the letters they wrote on a range of topics. She had helped him with one or two products and he had sent Patented Daydream Charms in return. He had proved himself to be just what she needed this year.

“What will you do?” she asked quietly.

“What do you mean?” he turned to face her slightly.

“With the shop?”

“Keep it open of course. Figure everyone needs a laugh right now… and I know you think it’s unsafe. That we’re foolish to think a joke will save the war but –“

“I think it’s the right thing to do” she cut him off “you’re right, everyone will need a laugh.”

“We’ll keep it going as long as we can. We’ll help the order of course, this time round we get to help, we get to fight.”

She nodded silently.

“What about you? What will you do?” he implored.

“I’ve already told you, I won’t be returning” she reiterated, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

“I mean what’s next? First steps?” he asked as a gust of wind swirled its way around the astronomy tower.

“I guess I’ll return home to my parents” she shivered.

He unravelled his cloak before wrapping Hermione inside it.

“Thanks” she mumbled in gratitude for the warmth. She sighed into the cloak, inhaling his scent.

“How long do you think you’ll be there?” he questioned further.

“As long as I can before we have a plan” she replied uncomfortable.

He bowed his head in understanding as she turned her head back to face the grounds. She gasped slightly as she felt warmth behind her before two arms locked around her waist.

She waited, silently comforted by his closeness.

“I’ll miss you” he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

Her hands wandered down to find his “Everything’s going to change now isn’t it?”

He was somewhat taken aback by the question. Despite their discussion and recent events he hadn’t really considered how much of his life would be changing, as though the sickle had finally dropped.

“I won’t” he replied.

She remained silent and so his hands gently removed themselves from her grasp to turn her to face him. “This…” he indicated between them “won’t change.”

She looked up from beneath her lashes “you can’t promise that, neither of us know what’s next.”

“We do” he argued, “we know that you’re heading to you mum and dad’s and I’ll be waiting for you at the Burrow.”

She smiled up at him doubtfully.

“This war won’t change us” he stated before putting his pinky finger out in front of him.

Her eyes twinkled as she remembered their previous pinky promises, and so with a mountain of doubt upon her shoulder she too stuck out her pinky and interlocked their fingers.

“Promise” they both murmured gently.

Before she had the chance to unclasp their fingers he gently pulled her forward.

His lips touched hers lightly, as if barely there, gently coaxing her towards him. She complied quickly stepping forward and she allowed her hands to rest lightly on his midsection. This kiss was different - a stark contrast to the physical hunger and need of their last kiss in Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. This kiss was of comfort and commitment. A realisation that neither individual could promise anything more than a kiss. As with anything, there were no guarantees – no binding contract, not even an unbreakable vow could save them from this change. But their hope remained in the form of a pinky promise.

 

_A/N: Sorry its taken so long! Please let me know what you think!_


	6. The Sixth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sixth kiss shared by Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley.

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner.**

**Chapter Six: The Sixth Kiss.**

* * *

 

_‘Some people say ‘never kiss a friend because that friend will forever be lost’ but what if the only person you are looking for is that friend you’ve never kissed.’ - Unknown_

* * *

 

Hermione found herself sat upon the lower roof of the burrow at midnight as she could not sleep. Sleep had evaded her tonight, as it had done most nights that week. She had crept out of the window of the hallway on the second floor to find solace on the quiet, silent sanctuary of the roof. She muttered a warming charm on her cloak and stretched her legs out in front of her before curling them beneath her. Her eyes scanned the night sky, her gaze danced along the constellations before settling on the Burrow’s garden beneath her. She thought back to the careless summer days she had spent here, the morning rushes before heading to Platform 9 ¾, the endless bickering between her and Ron and the feasts they had gorged themselves on.

It was all about to change. In fact, it had already begun. She thought back to the week before. She had spent the beginning of the holidays with her family and had tried her best to enjoy it, to create memories that would last. She hadn’t wanted to venture out too far and instead delighted in the little things. She had had her father read the morning newspaper to her, had asked her mum to teach her to knit, visited her parents’ practice and had thoroughly enjoyed the pleasant debates they had over the home cooked meals they feasted on each evening. It was the little things she would want to remember. Of course, she would be the only one to remember. The obliviate charm she had placed upon her parents made sure of that.

Hermione wiped a stray tear away, shaking her head slightly. _It was for their own safety_ , she reminded herself.

A sudden gust of wind caught her attention and Hermione withdrew her wand quickly. Her breathing slowed and whilst her extremities remained perfectly still her eyes scanned the surrounding area. Light footsteps approached from behind and she swung herself to her feet to face them.

“Hermione, it’s me”

She sighed, dropping both her wand and head.

“Making a habit of this aren’t you?” Fred remarked.

She rolled her eyes, “What are you doing up so late?” she enquired, an eyebrow raised.

“Just a practice flight” he said indicating towards the broom he held.

“Oh” she nodded, not sure how to respond.

“What are you doing up so late?” he smirked.

“Couldn’t sleep” she said, returning to her earlier spot facing out over the Burrow.

He nodded in reply, “Me neither.” He placed his broom on the tiled roof and settled himself beside her.

“Everything okay with the flight?” she enquired.

“It’ll all be fine Hermione”

“What? I…I know that” she replied flustered “I was just checking that everything was in order.”

He looked over to the young girl, _young woman,_ beside him. He could see the lack of sleep etched on her pretty face, the dark circles marring her porcelain skin. “Yes Hermione, everything’s in order.”

“Good.”

“Everything set with the potion?”

“Yes, I think it’s the best I’ve brewed yet. We still need the hair, but I’m sure that’ll be easy to get tomorrow”

 “It’s not as if he’s gonna be able to fight us all off is he? We’ll pin him down if we have to!” Fred joked, bumping her shoulder with his.

“Harry won’t be happy about this” she pointed out.

“Well I’m not exactly thrilled about turning myself into the chosen one for a couple of hours either” he smirked.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with how Harry looks” she frowned.

“Oh but there’s something wrong with how I look?” he questioned his hand dramatically placed on his chest “your words Hermione, they wound me!” he fell dramatically to lie on his back.

She shook her with a small smile and followed suit, stretching her legs out in front of her and falling back to lie beside him.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah, I know” he replied confidently.

His hand found hers and he entwined their fingers, resting their hands between them. For a second, he thought she’d pull away but instead she let out a soft sigh of relief. “It really will be fine tomorrow, y’know that right?”

“How can you be so sure Fred? I mean it’s dangerous enough escorting one Harry, but seven?”

“You’ll be fine, you have Kingsley with you” he reassured her.

“It’s not just me I’m worried about Fred, anyone of us could be…could be ki….” she broke off as she tried her hardest to hold back the tears.

“Hey” he tugged at her hand as he turned his body to face her “we’ll be okay” he assured “you trust me right?”

She turned so that her body mirrored his, “of course I do” she replied with a soft smile.

“Then trust me when I say we’ll be okay” he held out his pinky.

“You can’t promise that” she raised an eyebrow.

“I’m Frederick Gideon Weasley, no one tells me what I can and can’t do love” he reminded her with a smirk.

She shook her head and smiled nonetheless, she linked her pinky with his “how could I forget?”

“It must have something to do with how little you’ve spent in my fabulous company this summer” he reasoned.

“Yeah, I just wanted to spend a little bit of extra time with my parents, y’know before...” she trailed off.

“That’s understandable love, did you cast the charms?”

“Yes of course” she replied instantly “Salvio Hexia, Fianto Duri, Protego Totalum and the Fidelius charm.”

“Blimey Hermione, you sure you’ll be able to find the house again!” he joked.

“Hmmm” she smiled uncomfortably. She wasn’t lying, technically. She had cast the charms over the house of course. She felt the knot in her stomach tighten, she hated lying and for some strange reason lying to him lit a flame that burned her insides. He trusted her.

“You, uh…you said in your letter that weren’t sure what you were going to tell them” he questioned.

“I didn’t tell them anything about the war of course” she assured him.

“Good idea” he affirmed.

“In all honestly, I didn’t tell them anything. Just told them that I’d see them in the summer.”

“Oh. Well I suppose that’s best.”

“Hmmm” she murmured.

“It’s probably easier if they’re kept in the dark, one less thing to worry about y’know?”

She nodded, “it must be hard seeing your parents and siblings fighting alongside you.”

“We haven’t fought anything yet love” he replied shrugging his shoulders.

“You know what I mean.”

He nodded “It’s not just them I worry about you know” he raised an eyebrow, tucking an errant curl away from her face and behind her ear.

“I worry about you too” she clarified.

“Yeah?” he implored.

“Yeah” she confirmed “It’s hard seeing a…a…frien…someone you care about in harm’s way” she awkwardly stumbled her words.

He chuckled softly, “yeah it is.”

“So you…you care about me too?” she questioned self-consciously.

“Yes love, I thought that’d be obvious by now” he rolled his eyes.

“Well yes, of course you _care_ about me but…there’s two different kinds of caring isn’t there?” she pushed “I mean, I care for Harry and Ron, I care about Ginny and George and your mum and dad. But not like I care about you. It’s just… it’s… it’s different” she stammered, frustrated at her lack of clarity.

“I get it ‘mione” he smiled “I care about Charlie and Bill, and Harry even, but I haven’t kissed them five times” he smirked.

She punched him softly, “keeping count are you?”

“Definitely love, five kisses, numerous hugs, I daren’t guess how many times you’ve punched me in the shoulder and roughly 189 letters” he reeled off smugly.

“You can’t be serious” she quizzed him.

“All kept in a lock box in my room above the shop” he confirmed “I told you Hermione, it’s different.”

“Yeah” she smiled sweetly “different.”

They gazed at one another silently in the cool breeze, his thumb gently caressing the soft skin of her arm. She felt her eyes slowly closing as his body moved closer to hers and his heat surrounded her. His chin settled atop her head and the she sighed in contentment.

They had no idea how much time passed as they rested in each other’s company and it wasn’t until Fred could no longer bear the harsh digging of cold roof tiles into his back that they moved at all.

“We should head in for the night” he murmured into her hair.

She murmured her agreeance and allowed him to gently unravel himself and pull her to her feet. He held on to her hand and she followed behind as he picked up his long forgotten broomstick and pulled her through the small window of which she had crept through earlier that night. He guided her through the halls of the Burrow and lead her back to the room she shared with Ginny.

“M’lady” he bowed dramatically, placing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

She laughed quietly, aware of the other sleeping members of the household.

“I like it when you laugh, no matter what happens tomorrow you should keep laughing” he commented.

“Well as long as you’re there to make me laugh…” she held out her pinky.

He locked his pinky with hers, gently using the link to pull her forward “not going anywhere love” he reassured before capturing her lips with his. She was past acting surprised by these occurrences, by now she simply enjoyed it. She relished in the feeling of his soft lips dancing with hers, the way she could feel his heart beating against the hand that rested gently on his chest, the heat of his hand at the base of her back that pulled her closer.

They were right, this kind of caring was different.

He regrettably pulled away, peppering small kisses to her nose and cheeks before gnawing playfully at her ear. She swatted him away laughing. He winked before placing a quick kiss to her cheek and turning to walk down the hallway to the room he shared with George.

“Hey Hermione” he half whispered half shouted down the hall “that makes six right?”

She smirked and rolled her eyes “goodnight Fred.”

 

* * *

 

A/N: your reviews and kudos are the reasons why I'm determined to finish this story. Thanks for sticking with me! 

 

 


	7. The Seventh Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seventh kiss.

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner.**

**Chapter Six: The Seventh Kiss.**

* * *

 

_‘Then she was kissing him as she had never kissed him before...and it was blissful oblivion, better than firewhisky; she was the only real thing in the world’ – J.K Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

* * *

 

Once again, Hermione found herself awake in the burrow at midnight as she could not sleep. Sleep had evaded her once again, as it had done the night before. Bittersweet silence engulfed the home and by eleven that evening most of the occupants had retired to bed. She had followed Ginny up to their room and had changed into her bedclothes with every intention of sleeping till the morning, but once again she had found herself staring at the ceiling whilst growing increasingly irritated by the soft snoring of her roommate.  She had forced herself to stay beneath the covers until the gentle knock came at their door.

She frowned, looking down at the watch. She quietly snuck out from beneath her covers and tiptoed over to the door. Pulling on the handle, she opened the door slightly “Fred?”

He smiled half-heartedly, his hair was matted and his forehead glistened with sweat. “I…uh… I couldn’t sleep. Wondered if maybe you fancied some warm milk?” he waved his lit wand indicating towards the kitchen.

“That sounds lovely” she smiled softly, “let me grab my dressing gown.”

She quietly shut the door and rifled through her belongings stashed in the trunk at the bottom of her bed. She pulled at the pale lilac material and placed it around her shoulders, putting her wand in the deep pocket. She returned to the door cocooned in the fluffy material, she took in his appearance. He stood in an old Irish national quidditch team jersey, that she vaguely remembered him wearing the world cup, and a pair of vibrant orange plaid shorts. He smiled at her once more, before taking her hand in his and guiding her through the hallways as he had done the night before. She thought back to the time where she would have snatched her hand back, snapped a comment about being ‘completely capable of walking on her own’. Now she held on tightly, and whilst still being perfectly capable of making her own way through the house she enjoyed the warmth that engulfed her hand.

They made their way down the stairs, Hermione following in Fred’s footsteps to avoid the creaking planks.  They reached the living and Hermione sighed at the sight before her. George still lay there, his fresh slightly stained with blood. His soft snores echoed in the silent room. Fred glanced over to his sleeping twin, nodded to himself and the pulled Hermione through to the kitchen.

She remained silent as he dropped her hand and pulled a chair out at the wooden long table. She smiled in thanks and took the offered seat. Fred rifled through the cupboards as quietly as a Weasley could. Hermione watched in both worry and confusion as he placed the saucepan he’d found on the hob and poured enough milk for two in to warm. She wasn’t sure there was ever a time a Weasley twin had remained this quiet for this long. He lit the flame with his wand before taking the chair next to hers. She looked at him in wonder, as he took her hand back in his and traced seamless patterns on the back of her hand. Of course, had this been Ron or Harry she would have pushed him into talking. She knew that why she was here. Yet she waited patiently. Ok, maybe not patiently. She cleared her throat slightly, as if reminding him of her presence, but his eyes did not waver from the invisible path he was currently drawing on her hand. Again, she cleared her throat and just as Fred’s eyes flickered up to meet hers a sizzle from the hob caught his attention.

He rushed over on seeing that the milk was about to spill over the edge and pulled the saucepan away from the heat. He vanished the flame and set about pouring the now warm milk into two mugs.

“Sugar?” he queried.

Her reaction was delayed, not expecting him to talk “just one please.”

He nodded to himself and finished the two mugs. He carefully carried the full mugs back to the table before sitting back in his place. Once again, he took her hand in his. Again, she waited.

Using her other hand she reached for her mug. Bringing it to her lips, Hermione hummed quietly as the warm liquid coursed its way down. “I haven’t had warm milk in a while” she commented, silently berating herself for such a stupid opening comment yet slightly proud that she had not interrogated him right off the bat.

He nodded, his eyes on her hand “Me neither” he replied.

She rolled her eyes in frustration, this would be harder than she thought “I used to have it a lot with my Grandma when I was younger.”

“Hmmm.”

She tapped her foot silently in frustration, _patience Hermione, patience,_ she reminded herself. So she sat. She sat quietly, sipping on her warm milk and watching as the worrying Weasley twin in front of her continued to stare at the back of her hand as his fingers continued to brush over it. She had no idea how much time had passed, but she had long finished her milk when he finally spoke.

“Mum always made us warm milk when one of us would have a nightmare” he admitted.

 _Finally_.

“That seems like something Mrs. Weasley would do” she smiled. She brought her other hand to still his movements “is that why you made it Fred?” she questioned.

He finally turned his head, allowing their gaze to meet before nodding.

“I have them too” she admitted.

“Of course you do, you’re a right pansy Granger” he winked.

She smiled, softly punching him in his arm.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had one that…that real before”

“Do you think you might want to tell me what it was about?” she treaded carefully.

He remained silent but his eyes flickered over to his sleeping twin. She nodded in understanding.

“It’s completely normal”

“None, and I mean none, of this is normal Hermione” he shot back sounding almost angry “we shouldn’t be risking our lives, I mean we’re barely out school. We should be using our profits to get pissed on firewhisky every night not taking polyjuice potions in hopes that the dark lord would follow us and not the real thing” he was breathing heavily by the end.

She took her hands away from his and rose from her seat, he sighed in realisation “I’m sor – what are you doing?” he watched as she rummaged through the dusty unused cupboard in the corner of room. He heard a sound of triumph and he shook his head as the prefect before him returned to the table with a bottle of firewhisky in hand. She waved her wand to rid the mugs of the remaining milk and poured a decent amount of firewhisky in each. She took a small sip of her own mug, relishing as the burn simmered to warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. He too picked up his mug and took a hasty gulp. He sighed in relief as the alcohol burnt its way down his throat.

He coughed, “don’t tell mum but this is far better than warm milk” he smiled.

“Your secrets are always safe with me Fred Weasley.”

“Promise?” he raised an eyebrow, holding out his pinky.

She rolled her eyes, but nonetheless locked her pinky with his “promise.”

 “I..I don’t know what I would have done if… if anything had hap-“

“He’s fine” she cut him off.

“I know” he agreed “but what if he wasn’t?”

“He’s fine” she repeated “you’ll drive yourself crazy with the what if’s”

He nodded, “I can’t imagine life without him y’know, when we got back tonight I saw you and I just…Merlin, I was so relieved to see you that I didn’t even think about George. I never thought I’d need to worry about George.”

“You don’t need to wor- I shouldn’t say that” she stopped herself “We should be worried. We should feel **something**. Everyone…everyone is trying to put on this brave front but we all know what could happen to any one of us out there. Moody..he didn’t deserve what happened tonight, no one does.”

“But that won’t stop you from fighting right?” he looked up at her already knowing her answer.

“Right. It won’t stop you either, right?”

“Right.”

“You know, when McGonagall first told me I was a witch, I thought it would save me.”

“From what?”

“My boring old life. I never really fitted in anywhere you know? I just, I would read these amazing books, tales of dragons and warriors, fairies and magic and I would dream, merlin I’d pray to escape into one of those worlds. Then one day, it just happened.”

“Dream come true, huh?” he commented sarcastically.

“I don’t regret it for a second. Despite all this, I would never want to give it up. I just wonder…what I would have done in the muggle world.” She laughed softly “You know, my dad he…uh…he’s tried recruiting me into dentistry since I was about three and despite my magic, he’d..he’d still give it a go you know? A small comment here or there and I wonder, maybe that is what I would have done, joined their practice.”

“You could still join them after all this, the war won’t last forever.”

“Hmmm”

“Seriously, this will end and you and your parents will be free to play with people’s teeth for as long as you want” he tried to joke.

“Fred I’ve done something” she whispered, an errant tear trailed down her face.

“Hey” he comforted, pulling her towards him “it can’t be that bad” he reassured as he cradled her in his lap.

He brushed her hair out of her face, wiped away a tear “I obliviated them.”

He was taken back, but quickly hid his surprise “Hermione, I need you to tell me exactly what you did.”

“You…you can’t tell anybody. Nobody knows, not even Harry or Ron.”

“Hermione” he looked at her, their eyes locked and she knew.

“It was the last day of my holiday. I’d read up as much as I could, tested it out as much as possible. I just needed to make sure they would be safe” she looked up at him as though trying to justify the choice she had made.

“You should have told someone” he chastised softly.

“I know, I know. I knew everyone would try to talk me out of it and I know the Order are good at what they do, but at least now I know they can’t be touched.”

“I wouldn’t have” Fred said, pushing the hair that had fallen out of place back behind her ear.

“Thank you Fred” she dismissed.

“Hey, really! Even if I thought it was the worst idea in the world, I would have supported you” he said “like you did with the shop” he reminded her.

She smiled.

“There we go, that’s better” he smiled cheekily.

“I was meant to be cheering you up, remember?” she rolled her eyes at him.

“Well I must say you are awful at this!” he remarked dramatically.

She laughed softly “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be love, I feel much better” he admitted honestly.

“Well I am glad my misery has cheered you up” she deadpanned.

He chuckled, “I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant… it’s nice to know I’m not alone sometimes.”

She smiled at his honesty, “I promise no matter what happens, you won’t be alone.”

He returned the smile before leaning forward to place a chaste kiss to her lips “this is becoming a habit you know?”

“I know”

“You okay with that?” he queried cheekily.

“I’m okay with it” she admitted.

“Good” he replied instantly, before initiating another kiss.

Their lips had become familiar with one another, each anticipated the other’s next move knowing instantly how to react. The familiarity was comforting, but before she could become too comfortable he moved her seamlessly so that her legs swung either side of him. The heat between them grew and then she was kissing him, really kissing him _as she had never kissed him before...and it was blissful oblivion, better than firewhisky; she was the only real thing in the world._ His hands found their way beneath her dressing gown and settled at her back, his thumbs tracing small circles on the soft skin at the base of her back. Her fingers threaded themselves in his matted hair and she could practically taste the firewhisky on his breath. This was real. The brave fronts everyone put on, the smiles, the concerned looks, the wedding preparations… it was all fake. They knew what was real in this war. This was real.  

His hands crept up her back as her hands lowered to his sides, her fingers slowly lifting the hem of his jersey.

“Fred? Fred??” the Weasley twin’s loud whisper trailed from the living room.

Her hands fell from his sides, her lips parted with his.

“I’m…” he kissed her neck softly “in the” and again “the kitchen” and again.

She shooed him away scowling at his boldness. He winked, before lifting him off her and heading into the living room. She sat on the chair breathing heavily as Fred muttered away to his brother.

He returned quietly and stood behind her chair. He leant against it and bent to place a soft kiss to the crook of her neck. She shivered.

“We should head to bed” he whispered.

She nodded, not facing him.

“Hermione” he whined placing another kiss to her neck “ **you** **need** to go to bed now.”

“I don’t **need** to do anything Fred” she retorted.

“Yes you do” he placed another kiss to the shell of her ear “otherwise I’m going to keep kissing you and now that George has taken a sleeping draught means he won’t be around to stop us this time.”

She nodded in defeat, before lifting herself to her feet “I am tired” she yawned.

“Yeah yeah” he smiled cheekily “c’mon you” he took hold of her hand and began leading her back up the stairs. Like the night before, he guided her through the halls of the Burrow and lead her back to the room she shared with Ginny. He let go of her hand and began walking back down the hall.

“Hey” she half whispered half shouted down the hall.

He dramatically shushed her “what’s the problem love?”

She looked at him, “I…uh…”

He began strolling back to her, “you want something, you need to ask for it” he smirked.

“I wanted a go……igh… k..ss” she mumbled, her cheeks flushed.

“I didn’t quite catch that?” he cupped his ear.

“I said…” with a death glare “I wanted a goodnight kiss”

“Anytime love” he replied before placing a gentle lingering kiss to her lips.

“Goodnight Granger” he winked before sauntering back down the hallway.

She rested her forehead against the harsh wood of the door, _what had she let herself in for._

* * *

 

**A/N: Thank you all for your support. The response has been lovely and has pushed me into writing another update, so thank you! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
